BLOOD The New Generation
by The Insanity Within
Summary: Saya's daughter, Kanai Otanashi, has been given the duty to protect the world from chiropterans. But where is the family she never met? And who has become the next "Diva" in this generation...?
1. Who do I look Like?

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter I**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

It's been fifteen years since I had been given the duty to take over for my mother, Saya Otanashi... A dear mother I had never had the chance to meet... And a father I've never been able to know.

She had mated with a free surviving chevalier who once served and protected my deceased aunt, Diva. They said it was unknown how this chevalier survived, since my mother's brother Kai witnessed his death on a beautiful moonlit night.

Another century came and my mother awoke; seeked out the surviving chevalier and fell in love once more. When I came to the world, mother handed her chevalier to me... Hagi.

My name is _Kanai Otanashi_, and I serve to protect all humanity from the creatures whom are called Vampires.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"Come on, Kai! Let me see the photo of mother!" Kanai begged, her shimmering brown eyes turned to Kai with a whimper.

The old man made a booming laugh, "Sure, here you go." he said, handing the photo to the fifteen year old.

Kai looked down at the girl as she stared at the photo with a smile so similar to her mother's. He grinned, "You look just like Saya... You know that?"

The girl's expression turned to confusion, "What about my father? Do I look like him at all?"

Kai chuckled, "I don't know your father as much as I know your mother." he frowned, "But your stubborn attitude has to match his."

Kanai giggled. She looked over her shoulder to the tall handsome man standing next to the door. "Hagi, do I look like my mother or my father?"

Hagi looked to Kanai with a fuzzy look, "Like your mother... But when you fight, you look almost like him... That is all I can say." he said, crossing his arms. "Anyway, we should head over to the Yard now."

Kanai made a frustrated look, "You always ruin my fun, Hagi... Fine. I'll go then." she set down the photo albums on the table beside Kai and dusted off the outfit her mother had once worn. Only, this outfit was put into a style.

The old man sighed, organized the messy stacks of books lying all over the floor and set up the albums. It was a little bit of a disappointement to see Kanai working alone on this big duty. Yes, she has a twin, but they never actually met face to face yet. After Saya's disappearance in Okinawa, along with the father's, Hagi had promised to watch over Kanai.

"Hagi," Kai called before Hagi could follow after Kanai. The man did not turn to the old man, but he managed to smile.

"I know." Hagi answered, "I made what could be the only promise Saya wanted for me to keep."

Kai grinned, "Just protect her. She's family, and she takes after her mother-"

"Of course." Hagi said, shutting the door.

_Although, exchanging letters with a sister she never met seems to be a bad idea... Her sister is in hiding..._ Hagi thought, watching as Kanai examined a tall fish tank in the hallways of the dark mansion. She made a cheerful grin, "Look Hagi! The fish looks as if it's laughing!" she giggled.

Hagi sighed, _but she reminds me of Diva sometimes._

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

The government agency was pretty much at the top of the game, having high technology and secret gadgets-

"It's all lies to me, Hagi." Kanai groaned, looking out the beautiful car window to the on-base grounds. She sighed, "I'm still new to all this military stuff. I just can't understand why we're always heading to boring plain buildings instead of speaking at the house."

Hagi did not glance to the girl at his side, he kept his eyes close on the driver up front, who was the new guidance for Saya's daughter.

Sometimes, Hagi just wished David hadn't retired. To be honest, David's strict guidance for Saya was always in order and he never arrived late to see the finish. But, this man here, was okay but not as good as David. It was understandable David was very old now... everyone was.

"Now," spoke the driver, Roger, "We're here."

Kanai looked to the front seat, "How many are there, Roger?" she asked in a very serious tone.

"Seven. One of them you already know." Roger said, stopping the car around a large stack of boxes beside the building they were heading into. He got out and adjusted his black suit, "The man who had worked as our scientist and your doctor had been affected with the medicine from Cinq Fleshe, a medicine we're still trying to stop."

Hagi, who was helping Kanai out of the car, looked down in guilt. He remembered, Amshel had sent the last remaining of the medicine to Van and from then on out, it continued to spread... how? The government never figured it out.

Kanai stroked her long hair, "I remember him... Mr. Daniel. Hagi," Kanai held her hand out.

"Yes." Hagi slid off the strap connecting to a long tube from his shoulders and pulled out Saya's katana. Kanai took it and looked down at the katana for a moment, _Mother... wherever you are... I promise never to hold back._

"Let's go." Kanai unsheath the sword and ran inside the back door.


	2. My Fate, Eva & Iva

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter II**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

An hour had gone by, but the battle was over inside.

Kanai stood, panting with sword in hand, and bright blood glowing eyes. She stood with Hagi at her side, eyeing the blood stained sword.

"You need more practice..." Hagi said, looking away.

Kanai dropped down and leaned on one knee, "I know..." she answered, looking up.

She smoothed her medium long hair, "I need... more blood..." she clenched her throat in agony. Blood was always the problem with Kanai, ever since she was little, and she didn't even make her first chevalier... mainly because she wasn't ready and she never had gotten close to anyone but Saya's old family and her cousins.

Hagi withdrew a dagger from his pocket and sliced a cut into his arm down the line of the vain.

"Here," he said, watching Kanai desperatly claw her nails into his arm and swallow down the blood. "When you drink a chevalier's blood, drink small amounts. Do not drink and stop whenever you're satisfied-"

"I understand," Kanai drew off, and sank her fangs back into her gums. She looked around. The dead body of a half transformed chiropteran was lying on the floor. Her heart sank, "Mr. Daniel was pretty weak when fighting... I still believe he was holding onto part of his sanity..."

"Yes. When a human is infected with chiropteran blood, they will go into a bit of a trance, then they... lose their sanity. Sometimes part of it." Hagi explained, helping Kanai to her feet.

Kanai swallowed, "Did mom come across these half humans a lot?"

Hagi was silent, but drew his eyes away, "Yes. Always."

Without hesitating, the young girl knelt down to the man who had been infected and set a hand on his. He was free...

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

It was Kai who awoke Kanai one morning, showing her what had been mentioned in the news. Of course, Kanai's duty was to keep track of everything that went on in the world.

She picked up the paper:

"NEWS: MURDER FOUND AT OKINAWA HIGH SCHOOL, ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS CRIME SINCE YEARS AGO IN THE EARLY 2000s"

With her eyes glowing blood red, Kanai hissed at the read. "Is it a chiropteran?" she asked herself.

Kai put a hand on her shoulder. "The same incident when your mother suffered from amnesia. Keep reading."

"'Kay." Kanai picked up the newspaper and read even closer.

"Student Sako Tamaki had been on her way to the school late one night to pick up her papers from a teacher. The teacher left for a couple of minutes to allow her to pick up her papers, but when Miss Tamaki returned outside; he was found with numerous of cuts and wounds all over his body. In shock, Tamaki raced from the scene..."

Kanai turned the page...

"... and ran straight to the police. With struggle, Tamaki explained what had happened and evidence show that she was not involved with the murder. The man was drained of blood when he was found."

"It's a chiropteran, I'm sure. I'll go down there before anyone arrives and investigate."

"Kanai, you can't leave-"

"I don't need Hagi's permission. He can take a chill pill until I get back. Don't rat on me, Kai!" Kanai said, taking her mother's katana from the little case Hagi kept.

Kai groaned, _Saya wouldn't dare ditch... I guess that's one quality she carries from her father... like I could care what he was like._

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Her eyes roamed the dark morning, and with the trenchcoat, Kanai was hidden with the dark. She slipped into the hidden brick enterance, some students had built to sneak pass the gates, and walked beside the murder scene area.

"Eureka..." she smiled mischeviously and bent low. Her nose sniffed the floors, and the scent of blood from a human came to her. Kanai ignored it carefully and found the scent of chiropterans. Two. But one smelled... strange... as if it shared relative blood...

"Hm..." Kanai pulled her arm out and drew blood. She let it spill onto the stone floor at the side, it was her own investigation and with perfect eye sight, the trail of the chiropterans were visible to her. But something bothered her.. there were human footsteps... was it a chiropteran in disguise?

"Of course!" she watched the trail die away, the chiropterans must have taken flight.

Kanai smirked, "You're not getting away from me." she said, now sniffing the air above the footsteps. The scent was still a little fresh, yet faint, but she knew that the chiropterans were headed north.

The Queen leaped onto the brick wall and followed the smell. But she was interrupted when a her cousin showed up. "Kanai?"

Kanai wiped around, "Eva?" embarressed, she covered her nose, a smear of blood was on it.

The girl, _Eva_, giggled. Kai had described, both she and her sister sounded like their father Riku, but a little bit like Diva sometimes. Kanai thought they had a cute voice though.

They weren't as deadly as Kanai looked or seemed, _Eva_ and her sister _Iva_ were sweet and more human-like.

Kanai guessed it was because they were raised to be like that by Kai, and both of the twins hated war and violence. That's why Kanai had to cover herself from them most of the time. Luckily Iva wasn't around, because she fainted from the sight of blood... unlike Eva who was calm but uneasy at certain times.

"What are you doing out so late?" Kanai asked, wiping off the blood.

Her cousin shrugged, "I just needed to go for a little walk."

"But, isn't it a school night for you?"

Eva froze, "Oh..."

Kanai grinned, but continued sniffing. Even though Eva and Iva were much older, Kanai had a part in playing older cousin-sister since their mother Diva was the little sister in the twin relationship. And they both happen to respect their aunt Saya, someone the twins remember exactly.

"Hey," Kanai looked down at Eva, her bright blue eyes shimmering in through the night. "Why won't you join school?" she asked.

Kanai frowned, "I have too much work to do here... It's complicated also."

Eva smoothed her long flowing hair, "It's not fun when you're not around to play... I still look thirteen because I'm not mature like you and I don't want to grow any older than that. We're chiropterans, Kanai-"

"And you know how much it annoys me to hear that." Kanai looked away.

"Yeah?" Eva tried to smile, but Kanai's fifteen year old appearance and her bright red eyes made her give up. "I guess... I'm sorry. But, just so you know, your mom is just as beautiful as you are and she wanted us to cheer you on. Only, she wanted you to spend time with family once 'n awhile and never let those stupid government agents take control over you too much." Eva explained.

Kanai looked downward, her eyes became invisible, with Eva standing there holding an umberella in her hand. Her beautiful silk blue dress blowing with the night wind.

"Eva! Don't wonder off on your own!" called a young boy about nine years old.

The red-eyed Queen turned to see the gothic lolita dressed male come racing up to Eva. Her chevalier... He looked to Kanai but turned away immediatly.

The other Queen frowned, he was a chevalier she had made when she was just a small girl. This chevalier, Jamie as he was called, was Eva and Iva's playmate through preschool. But, ironicly, he broke his neck from falling off the roof of the school. Apparently, he was showing off in front of Eva. Iva never earned his interest, but she had considered him cute only once.

"Eva..." Jamie tugged on Eva's dress, a little embarressed that he no longer felt the same feeling for her in the past.

Eva groaned, "All right. Jamie, take me home, please. I should get going anyway..."

"Fine." Kanai shrugged.

Jamie led the way slowly, but Eva stopped. "And Kanai,"

"What?" she spoke.

"... You look like your dad, honestly. But in the sunlight, you look like your mom. When you fight, your just both. I guess if you let your hair grow out and straighten it... you'd look like him..." Eva grinned, disappearing into the night with her chevalier.


	3. Family Secrets

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter III**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"After the incident at Okinawa High School, school has been cancelled until further notice. According to the police, they have not yet caught the murderer. We suggest you keep a sharp look-out..."

Kai set his mug down on the counter and frowned. The TV hanging on the wall spoke the news, but it was never going to change. Before, when Saya lived at the shack, they found someone to blame and they were doing the same again... only they wanted to make it seem serious. He turned to the old photo of Saya and his family.

He smiled softly, he really was a punk back then. Now, he had so much responsibility. But he could never get his sister and his sister-in-law's kids to call him "dad".

"Kai..."

Kai looked, he blinked. "What is it, Kanai?"

The girl set her things down and plopped down on the seat by the counter. She relaxed, "I like spending time with family but... it's exhausting!" she groaned.

Her cousins came racing into the shack with a load of shopping bags. Iva laughed out load, "Come on, cousin! We still need to do much more things before you get serious with your _job_ again."

Eva giggled, "Yeah!"

Kai clapped his hands, startling the girls. "Come on now, give her a break, kids." he said.

The twins looked to one another and giggled, they obeyed and left to the back room. Both shared Riku's bedroom, and Kanai had Saya's, so they basically lived there all together.

Kanai looked to the old man, "Kai... where is my sister?" she asked.

The man sighed, becoming silent. She groaned, "You don't know."

"I-"

"Kanai," Hagi called from the front door.

She jumped, he never left her alone at least once! "H-Hagi I didn't mean to skip-"

"Here," he spoke, holding her mom's katana. "Practice."

Kanai rolled her eyes and took the katana in her hand. She left the shack then afterward. With a disappointed look, Kai approached Hagi. "You're being a little harsh."

"It's her duty-"

"But Saya also realized it was her duty to make time. Hagi, you know that. I don't want her to have any breakdowns like Saya... When did you decide it was always duty before family?"

Hagi didn't answer. But behind them, were the twins peeking through the doorway. Jamie grew nervous and drew them both back, it was too intense to watch another little arguement go between Kai and Hagi.

Hagi looked away, "Saya is somewhere... and I promised her that I will take care of her daughters-"

"Then where is the other sister?!" Kai demanded.

The chevalier gasped, the question was a difficult one to answer. "Sister..."

"I remember seeing her sister... but after you lost her..."

The bell from the door rang, "Um... How long am I gonna wait?" Kanai asked.

Hagi nodded. He left the room without another word. Kai exhaled, he respected Hagi but sometimes he had to say something. Hagi lived a life without a family but Saya was the only family for him. He crossed his arms.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"Good morning, sleepy-head!!!" sang the blonde chevalier.

"Ugh... for once can you not do that?"

"Sorry, little princess, but you were sleeping too long. Something bothering you?"

"No..." The short-haired Queen slipped off her canopy bed and shoved the chevalier away. "What's the matter, Saya?" the blonde man asked.

"Nothing." The Queen rolled her eyes to the chevalier, "And don't call me that. It's mockery, _Nathan_."


	4. Is she my enemy? Solomon Returns

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter IV**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"We found the spot of the chiropteran attack. Red Shield is investigating the sight at this time... Yes, it's the same attack from two days ago. " Roger spoke over the cellphone.

As Roger was speaking on the cellphone, Kanai and Hagi were busy investigating. Beside them stood two agents from Red Shield, one of the few agents who accompanied Kanai on some missions.

Hagi, who sat on his knees beside Kanai, watched and observed as she used all her senses to investigate. Her brown eyes formed a deep red and her fangs loosened a bit to their point, it all helped when she needed to find something out. Kanai turned her head to the side, catching Hagi's eye. "What?"

"Are you having any trouble-"

"I'm fine, Hagi!" Kanai growled, sniffing the air once more before storming off from the school gates.

It was late in the night, and Kanai was never good with investigations at night. Hagi knew Kanai's temper was worse only at night, but he never understood why.

Roger came up behind the chevalier and sneered, "She's probably the same as her mother-"

"_That_ is the only part she carries from her father."

Liar.

Roger chuckled softly, smoothing back his dark grey hair, then spoke.

"Heh... Chiropterans... Originals... Queens.... Chevaliers... It's all written in Joel's diary. I understand that when a Queen reaches fifteen, she stops aging for many generations. And after her new generation is born, she begins to mature in looks and appearance, no longer carrying that teenage maturity but adult maturity."

Hagi frowned. "Yes..."

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Kanai sat alone on the lonely little log behind the abandoned bus stop. She was in the clearing of the night, where the moon was bright and the valleys were quiet. It gave her time to think about what it'd be like if she had a family. "Loneliness." Kanai chuckled, "I guess mom felt this before."

"Actually, she did."

Kanai jumped to her feet and set a daring hand on her sword handle. Before her, stood a beautiful blonde young gentleman all in white. His skin was pale, his eyes were hazel, and his hair was slightly curly and slightly straight.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" she hissed.

The man, who appeared just three or four years older than Kanai, only gave a soft warming smile.

Kanai shot a glaring look, "Are you a chevalier?"

With a graceful sway, he bowed, "My name is _Malvrey_, also known as _Solomon_ because of my charming looks and age. I guess you can say I'm just a reincarnation of the old chevalier who once served Diva." he said shrugging. His eyes flashed blue, "Please, call me Solomon."

Kanai narrowed her eyes, good thing Hagi was nearby.

Never had she ever fought a chevalier, and she didn't know who or where he came from! "What do you want from me, Solomon?"

Solomon tapped his foot, "I merely needed you to meet up with me, at least. I mean, since my old self still carries these hideous little feelings for your mother, I guess I seem to have taken interest in you."

Kanai made a face, "Listen, I don't care who you are... But what is the _real_ reason you're here?"

Solomon scratched his head, "Well, just to meet you. Here." he held out his hand and, out of nowhere, allowed it to transform into a hideous claw. Kanai never saw another chevalier, just as she never fought one.

"What?" he smiled, "Never seen this before? It's an offer. I want us to fight."

Like a child asking to play, Solomon stood awaiting Kanai's acceptance.

But Hagi was close now. She backed up immediatly, her mischevious smile spreading across her face. Her hair flowed like waves in an ocean as Hagi went zooming pass her. Everything seemed to had slowed as he struck out and slammed Solomon off.

Solomon did not expect to get hit, or see a strong chevalier like Hagi come out of nowhere. Shocked, the pale blonde chevalier disappeared in a flash.

Instantly, Kanai stepped away from her standing area and approached Hagi, "Excellent work, Hagi-"

The chevalier shot an ice cold glare at her, "Do _not_ speak down at me like I'm an obediant dog." he growled, standing to his feet. Kanai, kneed down and small, watched as the angry chevalier stood above her with eyes showing Kanai the guilt she should be feeling.

This was the first time Kanai had ever seen Hagi this angry.

"I have put up with your misusage of me for a long time, and I expect better." Hagi explained. "Now, if you do not respect me as I respect you, I will go far enough to disobey your orders. I am not your chevalier, but I serve you until you have a chevalier."

Kanai looked down, she seen the wrong by having Hagi chase off the chevalier and she was wrong to had disrespected him. Weakly she nodded, "Yes..."

"As for punishment," Kanai looked up as she heard those words. Hagi neared her and helped her up. "I've decided to have you attend the high school. There, you will serve under the strict orders from Red Shield. When you left the investigation sight, they asked if you would like the offer. Now, you have no choice."

Hagi was a jerk sometimes, but Kanai obeyed. "Yeah... I would've said no... But why?"

"Red Shield will tell you."

The young girl looked over her shoulder as they walked back to the streets. "I'm not exactly sure but," her eyes turned to Hagi, "Do you know who's chevalier that was?"

".... I'm not sure... But it's impossible, it has to be a chiropteran in disguise..." Hagi scratched his head, "I doubt it could be a relative's chevalier.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Back at the school, Red Shield had finished their searching and packed up. All eyes did not dare meet with Kanai's. But only one person stood to her, Roger.

"Kanai, can I speak to you in the van?" Roger asked with a stack of papers in his hand.

Reluctantly, Kanai nodded and was led into the van. Roger set the papers down and sighed, "We found out the chiropteran."

Her face lightened, "What? Really? What chiro-"

"Well, it isn't _just_ a chiropteran... we did a small DNA test and... it all matches up to you." Roger's hazel eyes met with Kanai's, but she frowned when they seemed to look at her accusingly. "Are... Are you saying... _I'm_ the one who-"

"No. You were with us when it happened."

Kanai went cold, everything seemed to match up. The strange chevalier, the familiar blood scent, a missing family... All fingers point to her family.

"I gotta go." Kanai didn't hesitate, even as Roger protested. He reached out to grab her but Kanai was out of the van in a flash. Using her Queen abilities, she disappeared to the place that felt more like home to her...

"Kanai!" Roger called after her, watching the remaining blur disappear. "Dammit." he hissed under his breath. Hagi leaped from the top of the van and bowed. "Is there a problem?"

Roger rubbed his face, "Kanai left. I don't know where."

Hagi looked over the man's shoulder and then back, "What did you say to her?"

"Listen, I know she can be sensitive, but I didn't say anything to-"

Hagi shoved the man out of the way and leaped off, leaving Roger confused.


	5. Wicked Minds Steal a Heart

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter V**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

The dawn was approaching, but the moon remained in its place while the red-eyed Queen sat alone on the Miyagutsugu Family Shrine. Kanai lied down on the lonely bench, trying her best not to shed tears. She watched as the sakura petals fell from the little trees behind her, the only trees that remained there every season. The trees had been planted by Eva and Iva, who used their blood to feed it instead of water, unfortunatly Kai caught them and sent them back home. That explains why their stained with little red and remain there every season...

Kanai laughed a little, then sat up.

"Remember when you first met Kai and the others?" Kanai peered over her shoulder.

"Hagi..."

"Your mother had given me a special duty before she left... She asked me to look after you. But she never told me when she'd return." Hagi explained in a gentle voice. "Saya had only told four special people about what she wanted from them specifically... to keep you... and... your sister safe."

The smell of rain was getting more thicker and closer.

Hagi tried to smile as the expression on Kanai's face looked disbelieved. Every time, Hagi would say that her mother wanted him to watch over her... but he never mentioned a sister.

"Where is my sister?"

Hagi looked away, "Kai believes I lost her... But the truth is, she was taken by a chevalier..."

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

_Only once did she share a night with her sister. But then, I lost her..._

Hagi watched as the two twin babies lied asleep in their beds. In the dark, their eyes glimmered their true colors, but he knew they'd grow out of that.

"Are the babies asleep?" Called an old man from the doorway, Kai...

Hagi glanced at him and smiled, "They're just now dozing off."

Kai grinned, "Well, me and the others are going out to eat. Help yourself to anything in the shack, alright?"

The chevalier nodded, seeing as Kai left and shut the door behind him. They both felt heartbroken that Saya decided to leave for another little adventure. You could say it must be a long honeymoon for the chevalier she has feelings for...

When the babies were asleep, Hagi stood up and stepped off out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, what beautiful children they were... He was right to let Saya fall in love, even though they were in love first. But Saya matured, and found that she can only have a family of her own if she mated with another chevalier.

"You did well, Saya..." he said softly, walking down the halls of the shack.

For a moment, he felt strong winds blowing out at him from the twins' bedroom. He thought nothing of it, although he could hear soft whispers and the sound of a baby laughing. Hagi gasped and went running into the room.

Before him was the scene of a chevalier holding the blue-eyed twin in his arms, when the chevalier looked up he only grinned nervously. "Oh, heh heh... Hagi, what a pleasure to see you again!" Nathan spoke nervously.

"Diva's chevalier... I thought Saya had killed you." Hagi acknowledged.

"Yeah, but she didn't draw blood from herself so I'm stuck here. But it's too late now, I'm getting bored and just wanted to have a little pupil of my own, you see. I think I'll name her, since Saya or neither of you said the name-"

"It's Diva, now let her go." Hagi growled, not wanting to attack a chevalier who had helped him and Saya defeat Diva, the original.

Nathan stood on the window seat, strong winds blowing at him with ease. He refused to follow Hagi's orders and put a claw to Diva's throat. Killing a Queen was impossible for any chevalier, but Nathan's intentions were not that.

"I want to name her... Diva too..." Nathan smiled, "But Saya sounds like a side name, so I'll have two names for her."

"Nathan!" Hagi flew after him, but the chevalier was too quick and disappeared into the fallen night.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"You named her after my aunt Diva..." Kanai said softly.

"Only because we weren't sure what name could fit with Kanai. But we decided it didn't matter and had your sister become 'Diva', named after the fallen yet beautiful songtress Queen Diva." Hagi explained.

Kanai stood from the bench and ran her fingers over the bench's rails. "Why... did Nathan take her away?"

"Perhaps he really was bored of having to live... But since Saya's disappearance, Nathan probably thought she may never return. He wanted to join his fallen comrades in death, but we knew it was impossible with Saya gone."

Kanai rubbed her tears off, the thought of a kidnapped sister in the hands of a chevalier who served an insane aunt named Diva... it was ironic. But she knew it'd be impossible to look for her now. Diva was in danger, or maybe... Kanai was the one in danger...

"Leave me, Hagi..." she said, sitting back down on the bench.

He didn't protest, but followed the orders of this young Queen.

Alone now, Kanai drew out a faded picture of her mother. She smiled, if only Kai knew where he kept the old photos of all the chevaliers Diva had.

When Kanai finally found peace and relaxation, she heard the rustling of trees behind her. Quickly she jumped to her feet, "All right, I'm not gonna play around. Who's there?"

"You... if only you knew how much it hurts..." spoke a soft and theatre-like voice.

Kanai backed up as the scent of a familiar blood came to her.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, a flash went past her then back. There stood a man cloaked in black, his eyes hidden but the lower half of his face was not covered. He smiled warmly, "I see... you look like Saya... but right now... you look like your father."

In an instant, Kanai pulled out her sword. "I came across one of you and I'm not going to hesitate to kill! I'm tired of hearing who I look like now!"

"Forgive me, Kanai. But here..." the man held out a beautiful fresh blue rose. "Picked especially for you. Saya sends her love... and I'm here only to guide you through all of your troubles." the man smiled.

"My troubles?"

"You wanted to see your father, right?" the man chuckled, "I hope you will... because he was a strong man when your mother had been fighting. The last generation, he was her first enemy..."

"Enemies... something we are now." Kanai said, swallowing, but the man didn't seem to care for her.

"I don't carry an interest in you. I see you as a young child... A beautiful child just learning how to do things." he explained, before fading back into the shadows.

"W-wait!" Kanai called, "Who are you? What is it that you want?"

"I wanted to see you... just once... I wish to serve you..." he said in a voice that echoed all around Kanai. When he was gone, Kanai looked at the blue rose in her hands. He didn't seem like an enemy, just someone passing by... who was he?


	6. You're Family

**BLOOD+ The New Generation**

_**Chapter VI**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

**Author's Note: **I haven't updated in a whole freakin month or so. GOD. Anywho... WHO THE HELL IS HER FATHER GOD DAMMIT! lol

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Roger sat there, examining the photo on his laptop. Kanai rubbed her eyes, staring at the old photo from Veitnam "It's been two days, how long will it take for Joel's diary file to be sent to us?" she asked.

"Red Shield's previous owners are having a hard time trusting Saya's daughter." Roger growled, "You beat up a 50 year old citizen on the street. He wasn't even a chiropteran-"

"Sorry for having my smells mixed up. Night missions are hard for me, all right?" Kanai leaned back against the van's walls. "I'm hungry."

Hagi snorted back a laugh, but his face remained serious as he did so.

The two glared at him.

"If you're tired of waiting, you can just go and take a break-"

"Great, I'm starving. Hagi, let's go." Kanai dragged her covered sword and kicked the van door open before jumping out. Hagi took one last look at Roger and closed his eyes, "She'll learn." he said.

"I hope so. I'd rather be working with your old mistress."

"... A mistress..." Hagi smirked in a friendly manner before leaving.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Kanai looked at the burning sun with her dark brown eyes, the sun....

"I hate when it's morning." she complained.

"Why?" Hagi asked, helping her put on her day outfit.

"You can see me. Hey, why can't you let me have a chevalier anyway? I'm tired of talking with a chevalier that doesn't belong to me...." she grumbled, looking away.

Hagi made a face.

"Come on, Hagi, You taught me to never use a chevalier like a tool. A chevalier is your family, a son, a child, a protective guardian. I understand-"

"Not even the full of it." Hagi's eyes glared down at her darkly. Kanai shivered, a terrified look on her face, but he walked away and leaned against the large window of the room. He looked at the passing cars and sighed, "A chevalier has feelings you must always care about as well..."

The memory of Saya's soulmate came to him, and the other who decieved Diva. They were the only ones who ran to Saya when their Queen had lost their interest.

"Never allow your family to fall, Kanai. If they feel like... you're leaving them... comfort them and they will comfort you..."

Kanai blinked, frowning, ".... Did mother... m-"

"She did, yes. But when the battle was over... she realized my feelings. I loved her, yet our love was forbidden. I learned to accept her only fate... Now we have you to count on." Hagi looked to Kanai with saddened eyes, "You're like a daughter to me. A pupil. I want to protect you, Kanai. But if you want a new chevalier, you must keep learning."

".... Yeah." Kanai smiled and embraced Hagi. "Honestly, you're like a father. Or maybe an older brother.... You're family too, Hagi!" she giggled through streaming tears.

The two embraced, but dark red eyes watched in the shadows with raging jealousy. Yet, the shadow disappeared in hate.


End file.
